Secrets of A Broken Past
by the-sixth-shinobi
Summary: The long awaited 7th installment! Jin and Touya are challenged with a new task to save the Makai. But, will the secrets uncovered be too much to bare? Chapter 7 is up!
1. Interruptions in the Wind

HELLO EVERYONE!!!!!!!!! I know it's been a really long time and you probably don't remember me. I doubt I even have any more loyal fans. I guess that's my own doing. How long has it been? Four years or so? Well, let me give you an update! I graduated college and am now working on my Masters degree in Literature. I've moved and now have a brand new cat ("small cat") and pug ("Reggie"). And, oh yea, I'M GETTING MARRIED!!!!!!! You're all invited to the big day of course and I can't wait to see you there!

The reason I've decided to write again is due to a review I received a few days ago for Of Ice and Wind. I didn't think anyone would read my stories again. I was so flattered that I decided to read my old works and realized just how much I still loved Jin and Touya! That's when I was struck with the inspiration for this story. That's right! It's a new installment of my "Tales from the sixth shinobi" series"! I hope you will all continue to read and support me. To my new readers, I suggest starting with "Of Ice and Wind" and then moving forward. If you don't, you might be lost on some of the references I'll be making. To my old fans, welcome back. I've never forgotten you! ENJOY!

I do not own Jin and Touya nor Yu Yu Hakusho (can you feel the love tonight?)

* * *

Seven years. It had been seven years since the incident which had transpired between the youkai and The Beautiful Sazuka. And, although it is often commonplace for individuals to believe otherwise, those years has been peaceful. Very peaceful. So peaceful that many began to believe that nothing bad could ever happen again. That was certainly the case for Jin and Touya anyway. And that was how Koenma found them on that intensely warm summer day. Peaceful. As though they didn't have a care in the world.

Incidentally, that summer was turning out to be one of the best the Makai had ever seen. Most of the time, the weather was unpredictable. Massive energy storms often ravaged the land during that time of year, leading to an intense wave of destruction in even the most developed of youkai cities. Despite the dangers of living in the more rural sections of the demon world, both Jin and Touya found the storms to be beautiful, and they welcomed them as a chance to work on their agility and endurance.

It was very important to both demons to live away from the general public. Although they had once been respected shinobi, Jin and Touya now found themselves outcasts from the rest of the demon world. But they didn't mind. The wide open spaces of the Makai countryside allowed for a more serine existence, and Jin couldn't resist the smell of summer wind as it swept in from over the mountains.

Both demons were now enjoying that wind. Although they often spent much of their time practicing their you-ki, it wasn't at all uncommon for them to take a break and appreciate the day. Now they lay on their backs, their eyes closed, the sun warming their youth like faces.

Both demons sensed the approaching Koenma long before he had entered their territory. The shinobi had always prided themselves on their ability to be completely in tune with their surroundings, and Jin and Touya's abilities were some of the best in all the Makai. Although, to be fair, many would have found it an easy task to sense the spirit energy of the prince of the demon world.

As the demon prince came closer it became all too clear to Jin and Touya that this visit would not be a social one. Although they remained with their eyes closed, both youkai could very clearly see the look on the teenager's face. It was one of fear masked with the look of calmness all royal figures must portray during the most devastating of times. Koenma wasn't fooling anybody.

The demon prince continued his march across the open field until he reached the spot where the two youkai lay. He knew they were awake, he could sense it. Still, it was hard for Koenma to begin as he knew his words would be met with mixed feelings and an almost devastating end result. He leaned down over the two demons, watched them breathe in softly over the bridge of his pacifier. Koenma knew he must choose his opening words carefully so as to ensure the two demons' support in the matter at hand.

Still closer Koenma leaned into them, until he and Touya's faces were mere inches apart. Koenma's mind was racing. If he didn't manage to convince the two to cooperate with him, King Enma would surly have his head! It was all coming down to this moment. Koenma took a deep breath in. . .

"HEEEEEYYYY YOOOOUUUU GUUUYYYSS!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The loudness and overall intensity of the teenager's greeting was enough to startle the two youkai. Both Touya and Jin let out a yell and Koenma promptly fell backwards as a result of their reactions. For a moment the three just stared at each other, none of them speaking. Finally, after what seemed like centuries, it was Jin who broke the silence.

"WHAT IN THE BLAZES WERE YA DOIN' THAT FOR?! DON'T YA BE HAVIN' ANY SENSE ABOUT YA? PRINCE A THE MAKIA OR NOT, YA DON'T BE GOIN' UP TA A SLEEPIN' FELLA AND HIS FRIEND AND BE YELLIN' IN THEIR FACE LIKE THAT! I WAS RAISED AS A SHINOBI DAMN IT AND I GOT MORE MANNERS THAN THAT!"

Koenma quickly stood up and began brushing the dirt from his tunic, his pacifier still securely logged in his mouth. "Sorry Jin but the matter I am here to discuss with you both is of the utmost importance. Forgive me if I seem rather excitable."

The wind master simply crossed his arms over his chest, one white fang sticking out over his lips. Touya, on the other hand, seemed neither bitter nor cross with regards to the youkai prince's unusual introduction, and his voice remained clam as he spoke. "Prince Koenma, please forgive our reactions. But you must understand that this visit comes as a great surprise to us. We have not been contacted by the leaders of the Makai since our days as shinobi."

Koenma stared long and hard into Touya's icy blue eyes. "That's precisely the reason I've come to see you both."

The two youkai stood silent as they waited for Koenma to explain in more detail. It had been decades since they had served as shinobi and neither could guess the purpose behind Koenma's visit. Slowly, Koenma began.

"These past years have been some of the best we've seen in the demon world. With the human world being in a state of relative peace, so too have we seen peace in the Makai. But it has recently come to our attention that during these past years a demon army has been secretly gaining strength in the northern mountains. They are a rebel group of class S youkai that we believe are seeking to overthrow the Makai counsel and enter into the Nigenkai."

"But Koenma, the Makai counsel possess the strongest and most skilled spirit detectives in the three worlds. How is it they were not able to sense this uprising?"

"Good question! Trust me I've looked into that. As near as anyone can tell these demons have only been training to their lowest abilities. By not using techniques with high levels of spirit energy they manage to increase their stamina while still sliding under our radar. By practicing at low levels over a long period of time, they have in effect tripled their agility, stamina, and, most importantly, their you-ki. It has only been within the last few days that we have been able to detect their growing power, and we suspect that they will be ready to strike within the next year or so."

"If the counsel knows of this threat then why aren't they taking care of it now?"

"I know that seems like the responsible thing to do but we're dealing with S class demons here. If we're lucky they don't know that we're on to them yet and won't strike any time soon. Simply put, our statistics show that we don't pack enough punch to take care of these cretins on our own. Truth be told we'd need every last demon in the Makai in order to put up a poor fight at best."

Jin, having been quiet all this time (a rare feat for him), felt the need to speak out at this remark. "So if your army's not even bein' strong enough for tha job what in the blazes will ya be needin' us for then?"

"I was just getting to that Jin, if you had waited a moment longer." He gave the wind demon an angry glance. "Our records show that the only youkai with enough power to defeat these demons are the shinobi. Without their help I'm afraid the Makai will not be able to survive the attack."

Touya looked shocked for a moment before replying. "Koenma, you know that the shinobi disbanded after being defeated by Team Urameshi during the Dark Tournament. Jin and I are all that remains."

"I know Touya."

"Then what are ya askin' us for then? You all can't be thinkin' Touya and I are gonna be takin' on these demons all by our lonesome can ya?"

"No, Jin, the thought never occurred to us."

"Then what," Touya asked "do you require from us?"

Koenma was silent for a moment, intensity burning in his amber colored eyes. This was it. If Jin and Touya did not agree to the plan the entire Makai would be ruined in little over a year's time. This was the moment of truth.

"We need you both to begin it again, Touya. . . We need you to resurrect the shinobi."

* * *

Wow! What a beginning! I sure enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed reading it as well! It really felt good to get back into the story I had begun almost 7 years ago. Hopefully, you will all find this installment just as good as my other ones. I'll try to have chapter 2 posted within a week or so but I make no promises. Unlike my failed Hiei and Kurama fic. I have a good idea of where this story is going and I feel like it wants to be written. I would also just like to say thank you to all of you who have read my work in the past and to all my new readers. I hope you will all take the time to review. As some of you may know, I dedicate a story to a fan each installment. If you review, it could be you! Again, thank you for all your support!


	2. A secret history

So, here it is, chapter 2 (and a little sooner than expected no less!). I truly wasn't expecting to have it written this early, but I had a little extra time and a lot of ambition. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and, although I haven't received any reviews just yet, I hope you will continue to read and support me. Peace, love, happiness, and fortune be yours! ENJOY! J

I do not own Jin and Touya nor Yu Yu Hakusho (don't stop believin'!)

* * *

Both Jin and Touya stood in silence, both in utter disbelief of Koenma's request. Both youkai knew the dangers of what the demon prince was proposing, and neither knew how to go about answering him. While it was true that the shinobi were some of the most powerful and respected demons in the Makai, resurrecting and reestablishing their empire was something almost completely beyond the realm of possibility. Koenma and the Makai counsel were obviously very desperate if this was their ultimate plan.

Finally, after several moments, Koenma spoke in an overly stern voice which attempted to mask the fear and turmoil brewing deep within him. "Look, I'm aware of the intense complexity and danger of this task. I simply ask that you both consider it. Unless, that is, you have forgotten your shinobi code of loyalty."

Under normal circumstances, Jin would have let the remark slide, being as laid back as he was. But Koenma had, in a sense, dishonored his shinobi heritage by questioning his loyalty to the Makai counsel. He simply could not help himself. "And just what is it you be meanin' by that, huh? So I suppose you and yer government buddies there are just thinkin' that we shinobi folk are gonna be bailin' ya out a another mess. WELL NOT THIS TIME NOW!"

Touya, well aware of the wind master's lack of poise in these types of situations, interrupted what was sure to be a much larger rant on the part of Jin. "Koenma, although I cannot say I feel as passionate as Jin regarding this matter, I must also stress the severity of what you have asked us to do. The shinobi have served the Makai for centuries with each master passing down his knowledge to a single apprentice. Many of the secrets the shinobi kept died during the Dark Tournament along with Gamma and Bakken. And, with the death of Risho, Jin and I are all that remain. Even the knowledge of the shinobi origins has been lost along with our training ground. It would be impossible for us to do what you ask of us."

Koenma took in a deep breath. He knew that it would take much convincing for the youkai pair to agree to help the Makai counsel, but time was something he simply did not have. "We are aware of this predicament, Touya, and are very well aware of what we are asking of you both. Believe me, this was not our first plan. Were there any other way, trust me, we would not have bothered you. Still, the fact remains that this seems to be the only logical way to defeat these rogue demons without sacrificing thousands of innocent lives."

"I understand, Koenma, but again I will say that the origins of the shinobi have been lost for centuries. Even if we did accept the counsel's proposal, there is no way of knowing the exact teachings which led to the creation of the shinobi in the first place. I highly doubt that the counsel would be able to provide us with this material."

"That's where you're wrong, Touya. We can."

Both the ice and wind master stood shocked before the demon prince. Could it be true? Could the Makai counsel have access to the sacred scriptures which had been lost to the shinobi? And, if they did, why had they hid it from them? "You see, many hundreds of years ago the counsel decided to construct a great library called the demon codex which was to contain the most important written works in the demon world. It was to be guarded at all times by the most trained and skilled spirit assassins and was located in the very heart of King Enma's castle. No one accept the king himself had access, and for a long time things remained untouched. Unfortunately, as with most individuals, the spirit guards became greedy and began making treaties with high ranking demon lords for the rights to enter the codex. It was not long before a great war was waged between the demon lords and the Makai counsel over the priceless works. The battles raged on for more than a month, with the demon resistance gaining ground every day. It was during this time that the counsel entrusted a single individual with the task of removing the most important works from the codex and hiding them in undisclosed places throughout the Makai. Among the few works taken were the shinobi scriptures written by the very first masters themselves. They alone tell of the shinobi's origins, and they alone are the secret to resurrecting the shinobi sect."

"So then, let me be guessin'" said Jin. "It was you that was bein' asked ta hide those books then?"

Koenma sighed. "I wish it had been me, but I was shipped away as well and was only allowed to return after the fighting."

"So then, you yourself do not even know where the writings are being kept?" said Touya.

"Unfortunately, no."

"Well that's just bein' great then isn't it? Ya come all this way ta tell us some daft story about lost books and the like, and now yer tellin' us you don't even know anythin' about where they're bein' at! Seems like an awful lot a trouble ta be puttin' us through for nothin'."

"As always Jin" Koenma answered, "you answer before I've finished speaking."

At this, Jin shut his mouth (another rare feat!) and both demons waited anxiously to hear what it was Koenma was about to say. Slowly, very slowly, Koenma began once more. Only this time, what he would say next would be the beginning of a long and uncertain journey on which the two former shinobi would embark.

"Yes," he said. "It's true that I myself do not know where the scriptures are located . . .but I know who does . . ."

* * *

Ah, another chapter accomplished (and in record time no less!). I hope you all found it fascinating. Now, there are a lot of twists and turns coming up soon and I want you all to pay very close attention as it may be easy to become lost. Also, please take the time to send in those reviews and let me know how I'm doing. It's been quite a long time since I've written about these characters and I need your input. Fans are the most important thing a writer has and I owe all my creations to you. See you at chapter 3!


	3. Final destination

Ok, so what's up with this reading my story and not reviewing thing? Remember, has a "big brother" system so I can see how many hits I've gotten on my stories. It's actually sort of creepy when you think about it. But then again, what's more creepy; a website that allows you to track visitors or the sick individual who looks at it? In any case, I've noticed that their have been MANY hits on "Of Ice and Wind" since I put up this story. I would like to take this time to ask that if you are reading my other stories to PLEASE review them! I would LOVE to hear the reactions of new readers! It would be so exciting! Anyway, here is chapter 3. ENJOY! J

I do not own Jin and Touya nor Yu Yu Hakusho (where have all the cowboys gone?)

* * *

Although it was true that Koenma knew the name of the individual charged with protecting the sacred texts, he had no idea where to find them. The best lead he could give the demon pair was the individual's last known residence. Although it was VERY unlikely that they would still reside there. Despite this overwhelming lack of information, however, both Jin and Touya had agreed to take on the mission, if for nothing else than to discover the true secrets of the shinobi. Truth be told it was simply too tempting a proposition. The origins of the shinobi had been lost for centuries, and now they had the chance to uncover them and, perhaps, start a new sect free from corruption and greed.

They had been traveling for three days now with Touya leading the way. He had always been better with directions (as Jin preferred to simply scan his surrounding from high above the ground), and Koenma had entrusted the rather sketchy directions solely to the master of ice.

"What was Koenma sayin' this guy's name was again Touya?" The wind master was never too good with names. In fact, Touya was half surprised he remembered Koenma's. Still, that was simply another part of Jin Touya found so endearing, albeit extremely annoying.

"Jenai, Jin. He said his name was Jenai."

"Oh ya, that's right! Ya think I woulda been rememberin' that on the count a us both havin' our names beginnin' with J and all. But then again I suppose that's me bein' me then, always with my head in the clouds!"

"Well, you are the master of wind aren't you?" Touya gave a slight chuckle to his own remark. He could always count on Jin to lighten up the mood whenever things were starting to go dark. This time was no different.

"Ya I guess so. What's a wind master anyway if he can be bein' an air head once in a while!" Jin burst into laughter at his own joke, hands holding his shaking belly. "Ya get it Touya? Air head! I guess that's describin' me perfectly then! Isn't that right? Touya? Touya? Hey come on now, I'm bein' a class A comedian over here and yer not sayin' a damn thing!"

Touya stopped for a moment and looked at Jin over his shoulder. Hiei had been right in his observation about Jin during their quest on Hanging Neck Island. Try as he might, Jin could simply not keep his mouth shut. But then, it was nice that he couldn't, as it meant that Touya was never alone with only his thoughts . . .

"Sorry, Jin, but I was a little distracted."

"Oh ya? What could be bein' more interestin' then me?"

"That." Touya pointed off into the distance. Even though it was about fifty miles away his youkai eyes allowed him to see the structure as though it were right in front of him. "Can you see it?"

Jin squinted hard. His eyes tended to not be as good as Touya's (although he was much more acute at hearing!), but still he could make out the faint shadow of something located deep within the Makai forest. "Uh, yeah. I guess I can be seein' it. But why's it bein' so important to ya?"

"Because I believe that's our final destination."

!#$%^&*()

"Koenma sir, why are you sweating so much?" Blue Ogre asked as he stared at his miniature overseer. "And for that matter why have you turned yourself back into a baby? I think your teenage form is much more becoming."

"Err. FOR YOUR INFORMATION OGRE I'M SWEATING BECAUSE SOMEONE WAS SUPPOSED TO FIX THE AIR CONDITIONER!" A single bead of sweat formed on Blue Ogre's forehead.

"Oh yeah. I knew I forgot something."

"Hm. Anyway, I find my older self is best saved for diplomatic moments where I have to appear tough. This form allows me to appear cute and innocent so I don't have to take the blame for any mistakes."

"So then I take it you're in this form because you've made a wrong decision?"

"OF COURSE NOT YOU OAF! I'm just not sure I've done the right thing."

"Isn't that the same thing sir?"

Koenma gave a narrow sideways glance at his blue companion. "No, they're not. But regardless I feel that I might have given our shinobi friends more than they're ready to handle."

"What do you mean sir?"

"I mean, ogre, that I may not have been completely honest about what the mission entails."

"You mean you didn't tell them about the-"

"No ogre I didn't."

"But why Koenma sir?"

"Because if they knew the truth they would have never agreed to help us."

* * *

Alright, so this chapter was sort of a filler. Anyone familiar with my stories knows I tend to throw one in from time to time to keep the chapters from being too long. That being said, there will be significantly more action in the next one so stay tuned! Also, I think that this installment should be part of a new series. I think I'll call it "More Tales from The Sixth Shinobi". What do you think? Also, PLEASE REVIEW! I feel like I have no fans out there! Well, see you at chapter 4!


	4. New faces, old deceptions

Hello again to all my friends! I'm glad you came to play. Our fun and learning never ends, here's what we did today! Well. . .I guess we haven't technically done anything today. Not together anyway. I guess it's possible that you've done things on your own without inviting me. Although I must admit that hurts my feelings. I thought we were friends. Anyway, here is chapter 4. ENJOY! J

I do not own Jin and Touya nor Yu Yu Hakusho (if only life were as easy as you)

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

The shack the demon pair had come upon was not suited for habitation by either human or demon kind. It contained roughly 300 square feet of usable space and sported a dilapidated roof mounted on vermin chewed walls. It was obvious to both Jin and Touya that this structure had not held a living occupant in quite some time. Still, this was the best lead Koenma could provide, and it was up to the two former shinobi to unlock what secrets it may be hiding.

The first order of business was to scan the area for any lingering traces of you-ki. Because of their shinobi training, if Jin and Touya so much as picked up a faint wisp of energy they would be able to track it to its original source. Their advanced training, however, was not the only reason they had been so successful in previous tracking missions. In all honesty, tracking you-ki was not something unique in the vast world of demon abilities. What made Jin and Touya such good partners was their ability to utilize each others strengths in order to better manipulate their own powers. Much like in previous missions, wind and ice would come together to form one perfect and everlasting entity.

As always in this situation, Touya made the first move. He closed his frozen eyes and focused all his thoughts towards the task at hand. In a matter of moments the entire room, from ceiling to floor, was encased in a thin blanket of ice. To the untrained eye, this act would have appeared to have little to do with the discovery of lost energy. Jin and Touya, however, knew differently. By covering the target area in ice Touya had managed to freeze any lingering you-ki that may have been present. The sub-zero temperatures also made it difficult (if not impossible) for any other energy traces to enter that particular space. This atmosphere made it that much easier for Jin to perform his abilities.

Once the room had been properly conditioned, Jin began using his own talents to aid in the discovery. He calmly and carefully forced the air within the chamber to swirl around him. Being a wind demon, Jin not only possessed a very acute sense of hearing, but of smell as well. In fact the only other demon race that could rival his abilities in this area were the yoko (although Jin was extremely unlikely to admit this). Now, with Touya's demon made winter blocking any other form of energy from entering their surroundings, Jin was free to search the air without interruption.

It wasn't long before the wind demon's nose detected a scent. In fact, it seemed almost too easy. The smell itself seemed old and worn, but the you-ki itself was oddly powerful. Jin quickly came to the conclusion that whatever had originated this energy must have been exceptionally powerful to have had it remain so strong after all these years. The only other times Jin had sensed you-ki that strongly were times when the demon itself was present within the room. . .

It was then that Jin came to a startling realization. "Touya, can ya be feelin' it? I hate ta say it but I don't think we're being alone in here."

"Well that's because you're not." The two demons turned to see the figure of an old man standing within the domicile's broken doorframe. He was short (perhaps no more than 4'10" at best) and stout, and sported a long gray beard which fell to just above his knees. On his body the man wore a very worn and battered red tunic, which Touya imagined had not been cleaned in quite some time. Despite his unkempt appearance, however, the old man seemed to have a certain charm about him which made him seem approachable and non-threatening.

"Brrr. Turn up the heat, will you? At my age you spend your time trying to get away from the cold. Not good for the old joints you see, tends to stiffen them up." Touya couldn't help but grant the man's request. He was still rather stunned that, despite their extensive shinobi training, this demon had managed to sneak up on both him and his companion as though they were mere humans.

"Sorry 'bout that old timer" Jin said. "Didn't mean ta be turnin' yer shack inta an igloo!"

The old man just stared at Jin, his eyes seeming to pierce the wind demon's very soul. "So what is it you've come for exactly?"

"Well, funny story actually" Jin began. "Ya see we were. . ."

"Let me save you some time" The man interrupted. "I already own a vacuum cleaner, I have managed to acquire every volume of every encyclopedia ever written in both demon and human tongue, I have already donated to the save the youkai fund, I have no new cloths or toys to donate, and I have already found Jesus. It turns out he was hiding behind the couch the whole time."

The demon pair stood dumbfounded as their elderly captor finished his thought. It was impossible for the two former shinobi to fathom that they had just been reduced to mere salesmen. Neither knew how exactly to respond.

"Well, that's bein' all well an good then, but ya see we're actually bein' in the detective business so ta speak."

"Is that so?" The man took in a long, slow breath. "And what exactly are you in the business of detecting?"

The demon pair looked at each other. Divulging details of their mission was reckless at best, but it was also very possible that this stranger would be able to lead them to the dwelling's previous occupants.

"We are searching for an individual whom may have once resided here." Touya stated.

"Is that right? And who would that be?"

"His name is Jenai and this was reported to have been his last known residence."

"Jenai, huh? Hmm." He stopped a minute to stroke his beard. "Now there's a name I haven't heard in quite some time."

"You were acquainted with him then I take it?"

"Acquainted? Son you're looking at him! Now, what exactly is it I can do for you both?"

!#$%^&*()

The palms of Koenma's hands were sweaty as he selected a book from the highest shelf of the demon library. Deep in his heart he knew what he was doing was wrong, but sometimes it was necessary for a leader to make difficult decisions for the sake of the greater good. The problem was that those decisions didn't often involve close friends, and Koenma found himself struggling against duty and conscience.

The truth was that these orders hadn't been issued by the demon prince at all, but by King Enma himself. If Koenma didn't follow them to the letter he risked abandon, dethronement, and, worst of all, spankings. There simply was too much at stake.

The book Koenma had selected was an ancient one, long forgotten among the many volumes of information within the royal library. Still, this was quite possibly the most valuable treasure in all the Makai. More sacred than the tree of knowledge, more sought after than the legendary fountain of eternal life, and even more priceless than a halfling's tear gem. This single collection of words held the answer to nearly every guarded secret in the demon world. Many would have killed for it, if only they had known of its existence.

"Forgive me my friends." The demon prince said to no one in particular. "I hope you will see that it is all for the best. I only pray you will be able to handle the terrible atrocities I have led you to."

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Wow, Koenma sure is acting weird. I mean, what's up with that book? And what exactly has he done to Jin and Touya? I have a general idea but I would also LOVE to hear your thoughts. What do you think Koenma is up to? Could he actually turn out to be the villain of our story? And what of this Jenai person? Can we trust him? Stay tuned for the next exciting episode of Yu Yu Hakusho!

p.s. Please remember to review. Your story ideas could (and probably will) appear in future chapters.


	5. An all too easy discovery

Hmmm…let's see. If I click on this, then bring the mouse here, and then click on this tab I should get exactly what I'm looking for. *waits patiently*. And the grand total is…..110! Yes, there have been 110 hits on this story and the number has been climbing daily. Thank you so much everyone for taking the time to read my work. I guess the only disappointing thing has been that, despite my 90 hits, I have only received 2 reviews. Please every one, take a few minutes to review the chapters after you have read them. It means so much to an author to get feedback (good or bad). If you do, I'll give you the greatest gift of all…..a child's laughter (*makes childish laugh hehehehehehehe*). Wow, that was a little creepy. I should really be ashamed of myself. Sorry. Here is chapter 5. ENJOY! J

I do not Own Jin and Touya nor Yu Yu Hakusho (I wish Morgan Freeman could narrate my life)

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

The demon pair stood dumbfounded, neither believing what they had just heard. Could this elderly man truly be the individual Koenma had sent them to find? Both Jin and Touya had expected the search to take weeks, even months before they would be able to even narrow down the search parameters. And yet here was Jenai, standing before them in all his aged glory. It all just seemed too easy.

"Ya can't be bein' serious." Jin said, letting out a light chuckle. "No one would be chosin' ta live in a place like this unless he wasn't bein' quite right in the head and all. Come ta think of it, though, my granny was livin' in a dump by the time she was getting' on. She was always one for havin' too many pets. I didn't like goin' over there much, the wind around the place was getting' kinda stinky."

"What my companion is trying to say," Touya interjected. "Is that your residence lacks the ambiance one would expect from a former member of the Makai consulate."

"Well, what do you expect?" The old man walked across the small room and lowered himself into a small chair that rested against the far wall. "If I went around living in a giant mansion like those other government big shots, I'd risk drawing attention to myself. And if there's one thing I can't stand it's attention. Never been a fan of it, even in youth."

Jenai took in a deep breath just then, and let out a series of loud and raspy coughs as he exhaled. It was very clear to both Jin and Touya that he was not at all in the best of health, and it wouldn't be long until Jenai's spirit would move on to the world of ghosts. In all seriousness, they had come just in time.

"So, enough of that. Let's get on with it then." Jenai said. "It's obvious you know about my past dealings with the Makai government. And it is also very apparent that you have been sent to me specifically. Now, I may be old, and my powers of perception may not be what they used to, but I'm willing to wager that you were sent here to look for something."

The old man's words struck the two youkai as extremely odd. By his casual remark, and relaxed demeanor, one could conclude that this was not the first time unsolicited visitors had come calling.

"Well, yes." Touya answered. "We were sent here by the current leaders of the Makai counsel, so that we might be able to locate an ancient text. By all accounts, it seems as though you were the last individual to be seen with it. We only ask that you please cooperate with us in our endeavor to locate this manuscript, as it is of the utmost importance to the protection of the demon world."

Jenai furrowed his brow and began gently stroking his long beard. His countenance was one of confusion as well as understanding. In truth, the old man seemed relieved, as though this was the moment he had been waiting for, but that he had believed would never come.

Seconds ticked away like hours, and the ice and wind demons waited with baited breath to see what exactly this man knew about the shinobi origins. If he did indeed know where to locate the long lost text so many of the ancient shinobi secrets would be revealed. Deep down, Jin had long wondered about his own origins as members of the shinobi sect. Jin had been a member of the shinobi for as long as he could remember, and had grown up recognizing his former master as his only guardian. Touya, on the other hand, had been brought to the shinobi by Jin himself (something the wind master still regretted after seeing the aftermath played out on the walls of the former shinobi training ground), and had been accepted into the organization based on his extraordinary skills and growing potential. Jin had never had the luxury of knowing his shinobi origins. He had always assumed that he had been some sort of orphan, adopted by the former wind master. Despite his wondering, however, Jin had never bothered to ask. He had always been far too busy with his training to interrupt his master with such childish questions. But now, that might all change. Jin, the wind master, now had the chance to discover exactly why he had been chosen, and how to then, in turn, chose his own successor. Everything rested with Jenai's response, and it felt to Jin as if the whole world were watching.

"Ancient text you say. Hmm. You wouldn't happen to be looking for the old shinobi manuscript would you?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"You fellas just feel like shinobi, ya know? Some people just give off a vibe." He stood up from his seat and began tapping on the back wall of the shack, his ear pressed hard against it. A few seconds later, one of Jenai's taps produced a hollow sound near where the wall met the floor. With a few harder hits, the small section of wall began to crumble away, leaving nothing but a meager pile of dust and ash, as well as a small U shaped hole. Slowly and carefully, Jenai reached in and extracted what appeared to be a very old and very poorly preserved text. The book itself was perhaps two-thousand pages in length and it was apparent to both Jin and Touya that it was all Jenai could do to lift it from its hiding place.

The aged man then took the ancient tome over to the chair on which he had previously been sitting and laid it there for the demon pair to examine. As Jin and Touya stepped forward, they noticed that the front cover was covered in a layer of dust and decay that may well have been over an inch thick. Seeing this, Touya reached out a hand and began to gently sweep away the many years of filth and decay. Slowly, demon letters and symbols began to appear, revealing to the reader the secrets of what lay within.

HON NO DE SHINOBI (THE BOOK OF SHINOBI)

!#$%^&*()

"NOW WAIT JUST A MINUTE THEN," Jin said in a voice which expressed the shock that Touya himself was also feeling. "YA MEAN TA BE TELLIN' ME THEN THAT YOU'VE BEEN HIDIN' THE BOOK IN YER HOUSE THE ENTIRE TIME?"

"Indeed I have."

"WELL THAT JUST DOSEN'T BE MAKIN' A LICK A SENSE! EVERYBODY KNOWS THAT A QUEST AIN'T BEIN' A QUEST UNLESS THERE'S SOME QUESTIN' GOIN' ON!"

Again, it was up to the master of ice to interpret for his rather quicker tempered and, frankly, confusing friend. "What Jin means to say, is that it seems far too easy for us to have found the manuscript this early into our adventure. More often than not, one expects to fight a few battles, solve a few riddles, or be challenged by some type of moral dilemma along the way. You must forgive us, but I too find it odd that our journey's biggest challenge has been to simply ask you whether or not you knew of the book's current location."

Jenai let out a small chuckle. "Why of course it's that easy! Don't you see the brilliance of it? Trust me, you boys are not the first to come seeking the lost manuscripts of the now fallen demon codex, but you are by far the kindest. Of course, I would expect nothing less from shinobi. You were always most pleasant to deal with. That is, if you happened to be on the right side of their sword."

"But, I still do not fully understand. If others have come seeking the text, why give it to us?"

"Ah, there in lies the question my good demon. Why, indeed? In my days I have seen many apparitions come and try to take the sacred works. Most of the time, they find my name in legends and seek me out for the sole purpose of shaking my down. They come in here with their swords, or axes, or what have you, and end up destroying the place. Why do you think it looks the way it does now?" He paused for a moment. "In any case, while the demon is tossing me around, they're usually saying something along the lines of, 'TELL ME WHERE IT IS OLD MAN!'. Now, as I'm sure you're aware, being smashed against a wall doesn't leave one in much of a state to talk. Most of the time, I just slip into unconsciousness before they can get another word in. The funny thing is, if they had just bothered to ask I would have probably just given it to them. I have no need for these things, and have been waiting to be rid of them. You both are the first to actually request the text outright. So much more in life could be settled if people would just use their manners."

Jin slowly bent over and picked up the forgotten literature. This was it. The answers to a million secrets were about to be uncovered. Within its pages Jin would discover what few had ever dreamed to know. The shinobi would finally be pulled from the darkness and exposed within the world of light.

Quickly, the wind master began to flip through the delicate pages. Page after page after page went by and Jin seemed to be reading faster than demonly possible. The look of excitement on his face soon faded, however, and a new look of confusion took its place. Without warning, Jin snapped the book shut and thrust it back towards Jenai with an almost annoyed gesture. "Ya can be havin' this back now then, I'm done with it." He turned towards Touya. "So much for that then. All it was bein' was a bunch a fightin' techniques and other stuff we're already knowin'. Don't see what all the fuss was bein' about."

It was then that Jenai's laughter filled the room, frightening even the master of wind with how maniacal and devilish it sounded. "My friend, it seems by your reaction that Koenma did a poor job of telling you the true purpose of this text." The demon pair stared on intently as the old man continued, his harsh and deadly cough returning and consuming his every word. "Heh heh heh, I always knew that little brat would leave me to take the fall for his own doings." He tossed the book back at the wind master with a strength which seemed to come out of nowhere. "Here, take it and go back to your demon prince. AND WHEN YOU GET THERE BE SURE TO TELL HIM THAT HIS OLD FRIEND JENAI IS DONE COVERNING FOR HIS DESPICABLE LIES!"

And, with one last agonizing and diabolical laugh, Jenai fell to the floor of his barren shack…and died.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Fantastic! How wonderful! Now, what could be happening? This is all just so weird and intriguing. What did Jenai mean by Koenma's lies? Is the demon prince truly deceiving the masters of ice and wind? It certainly appears that way. Oh I just can't wait to see what happens next! See you at chapter 6!

P.S. Please remember to send in those reviews!


	6. Completing the pair

I've been thinking an awful lot this past week about shapes. They are so interesting, aren't they? I myself am quite partial to the dodecahedron. You never seem to see it anywhere except the inside of geometry textbooks. So, with the elections coming up, I have elected to save my vote for any candidate endorsing it. However, mainstreaming the dodecahedron into other subjects within the classroom doesn't seem to be that high up on anybody's agenda. It's a shame really. Therefore, I am introducing here and now my "No shape left behind" plan for America! Who's with me! Anyone? *looks around at empty room while cricket chirps* Oh well, I guess it was just wishful thinking on my part. But I won't give up! There has to be someone out there who loves the dodecahedron just as much as me, and I WILL find them! In the meantime, here is chapter 6. ENJOY!

I do not own Jin and Touya nor Yu Yu Hakusho (Brought to you by Fishy Joe's. Ride the walrus!)

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

The walk back to King Enma's castle was one of the most silent and non interactive treks on which the demon pair had ever embarked. Under normal circumstances, the air would have been filled with laughter, stories, anecdotes, questions, and congratulations of a job well done. This, however, was far from any ordinary circumstance.

Everything seemed so different now, and neither youkai knew just how to interpret Jenai's final remarks. Touya, for one, believed that there must be some truth behind the elderly demon's death bed confession. Being the prince of the spirit world, it was Koenma's job to supervise the inner workings of the Makai government and to protect the many thousands of demons which inhabited his realm. Like all individuals in places of power, however, this commitment to the fight for the greater good more than likely put the youkai prince in situations where the "right decision" was not always clear. Despite this, Touya had always believed that sacrificing a few to save many was one of the marks of a good leader. As a shinobi he had been trained to discard his own self worth and emotions so that he might better be able to make choices which would benefit the vast majority. This, Touya knew, was not always so easy.

The master of wind, by contrast, had a much different outlook on the whole situation. Despite his mostly cheerful disposition, Jin possessed a rather cynical side which only Touya had ever been privileged enough to see. It wasn't as though Jin only saw the worst in people, it was simply that he clung to his emotions too fiercely and unquestioningly to make an informed decision. In this way, Jin was very black and white. If he liked you, he liked you. If you did something to cross him, he would never trust you again. It was this sudden change in perception which feared Touya the most. The ice demon knew that his companion was furious over the idea that Koenma had somehow betrayed them, despite the fact that he had had nothing but positive things to say about the demon prince only a few weeks before. Touya knew that, even if it was discovered that Koenma had indeed not lied to them, Jin's opinion of King Enma's son would forever be changed. It was this knowledge that made Touya wonder about Jin's true feelings towards their own relationship. After everything they had been through, could it be possible that Jin harbored some feelings of resentment towards the ice master? It was Touya's hope that he was the exception to the rule.

Despite their conflicting views on the situation, neither of the two youkai were ready to discuss the matter. It was clear to both of them that the only way to resolve everything was to confront Koenma directly. No matter what the outcome, however, it was clear to both demons that their relationship with the youkai prince would be forever changed. And, somewhere deep inside, both the masters of ice and wind knew that what they were about to learn would be only the first step on a long and most uncertain journey.

!#$%^&*()

It wasn't long before the demon prince was informed of the two shinobi's arrival at his doorstep (although he had been tracking their return from the very beginning via his private viewing screen). Being the overseer of the spirit world, Koenma had been notified of Jenai's death moments after it had occurred, and had in fact met with the spirit of his old friend to pronounce sentencing only a mere four hours before Jin and Touya's arrival. And, although it had been rather easy to calm the anger within Jenai's newly freed spirit, Koenma knew that no amount of explanation would be able to ease the pain he was about to impart on his shinobi allies. This was the moment of truth.

"Koenma sir, Master Jin and Master Touya are here with the book you requested." Blue Ogre said from somewhere behind the demon prince.

Koenma took a long breath in and let it out again in a deep sigh. "Very well. I suppose it's time I got this over with. Let them in Ogre."

At this request, the large doors to Koenma's office began to slowly open inward, filling the cavernous room with the sounds of creaking metal. The two former shinobi stepped forward into the blinding florescent lights and stood before the demon prince's desk with blank expressions. In his right hand Jin held the ancient text which they had recovered from Jenai's former residence; in his left hand he clenched a fist.

Koenma was the first to speak, in a voice which did little to hide his defeatist's attitude. "So I see you have found the Book of Shinobi as I had requested? No doubt you have some questions regarding its true purpose?" The youkai prince did not even wait to hear what the demon pair had to say. He wasn't stupid. Jenai had begun to tell them everything, and would have more than likely finished had his heart not given out midway through. It was time to reveal everything, and release what had been weighing on his heart for over five centuries.

"I want you both to rest assured that the book you have located is indeed of the utmost importance to the protection of the Makai empire. It is, however, only half the key to the resurrection and reconstruction of your shinobi sect."

Neither Jin nor Touya showed any reaction to this statement. It was obvious to both from the beginning that this book was part of a larger series which would outline the exact origins of the shinobi. However, neither were sure just how many more volumes existed and, in turn, just how many had been destroyed.

Koenma spoke again in a desperate attempt to fill the deafening silence and tension building within the room. "You see, great masters always compile their teachings into two parts. The first is always an instruction manual on how to perform their most valued and powerful techniques, similar to the text you've just recovered. In this way, it can be assured that the basic fundamentals of the teachings will never be forgotten, and that new generations will never forget the foundations onto which that particular style of learning was first built. However, with every great teaching comes a darker, more cynical side which must be followed in order to make the learning complete. The same is true, I'm afraid, for your shinobi sect."

It was at this moment that Koenma pulled out from his desk another text, the same one he had been examining in the library only days before. Its words were bound in black leather, and its cover bore no characters or distinguishing marks of any kind. It was thin in comparison to the text Jin held in his hand, but still contained around a thousand pages or so. In all honesty, the book itself didn't seem all that important, and would have probably been passed over many times by those whom did not know what they were looking for.

"This is the counterpart to the text you hold in your hand, Jin, and it is only when these two books are used in conjunction with one another that the true origins of the shinobi can be revealed. I am giving it to you in the hopes that you will be able to rebuild what has been lost to the world and aid in our fight against the demons which threaten us. I only ask that you not judge your old masters, or any of those who came before you. They only did what was necessary."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

AHHHHH! WHY WON'T SHE REVEAL MORE? WHY WON'T SHE GET TO THE POINT ALREADY? I bet you're asking yourself those very same questions, and I don't blame you! I would be pretty upset too if I were reading this story instead of writing it! However, I want you to see the method behind my madness. You see, the next chapter is going to be the final one for this installment and I wanted to get you on the edge of your seat waiting for it. So, are you excited? I know I am! What could be the secret Koenma has been keeping from Jin and Touya? Will it tear the two apart? Will Jin learn the secret behind his shinobi origin? We're so close to the end now so please show your love and send in those reviews! I'll be waiting at chapter 7!


	7. The darker side of light

Well, here it is, chapter 7. As I said before, this will be the final chapter of this particular installment as well as the longest. Before we begin, however, I'd like to take the opportunity to alert those of you whom may not know that Sunday (October 3rd) was the official end to World War I. Can you believe it? It took 92 years but Germany has finally finished making its $35 billion restitution to the United Sates, France, and England. So congratulations Germany! This chapter will be dedicated to you! ENJOY!

I do not own Jin and Touya nor Yu Yu Hakusho (Guten Tag!)

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Without another word Koenma slid the ancient work towards the former shinobi and waited for their inevitable response. Slowly, the master of ice took the book in his icy fingers and began to read, his red haired companion following along over his shoulder.

At first, the blue haired youkai was confused by what he saw. There seemed to be no instructions at all on the pages, only long lists to names combined with astrological charts and star castings. Touya recognized some of the names as former shinobi masters, but only because he had heard of them in Makai legends. In truth, none of what he saw seemed to be of any importance whatsoever.

Page after page went by, and the master of ice began to grow more and more anxious. Could it be that there was indeed no real secret behind the creation of the shinobi? Or, even worse, was he just too simple minded to see it? With these thoughts pressing within him, the blue haired youkai focused all his mind on understanding the ancient text. Clearly Koenma knew its true importance, and Touya would be damned if he could not figure it out for himself. Suddenly, Jin's voice rang out within the open room, echoing off the walls as he yelled.

"I GOT IT!" he said. "IT'S A GARDENIN' BOOK!"

Touya and the demon prince stared at Jin in amazement, their wide eyes blinking in unison. Finally, it was Koenma who spoke. "I beg your pardon my shinobi friend but I fail to see how exactly you came to that rather…unusual conclusion."

"Well isn't it bein' obvious? I can't be bein' the only one seein' it, can I? The whole blasted thing is nothin' more than a overgrown instruction manual on how ta be plantin' a tree, any idiot can see that."

At this, Touya began once again to look at the ancient text, but this time from a different perspective. Rather than focus simply on the words written on the pages, he began to look _past _them and see the picture which lay beyond them (similar to the Magic Eye books of the nigenkai). Suddenly, what had come so easily to Jin now became clear to the master of ice as well. The astrological charts and star mappings all formed the base of a great tree on each page, with the names of the former shinobi leaders stretching out like roots and branches. It was exactly as Jin had said; an instruction manual for planting a great tree. A family tree; complete with names, dates, and families of origin.

With this new realization, the master of ice began to flip through the pages wildly at an almost maddening pace. He was searching for something which he knew meant the world to his red haired companion. From where, in fact, had Jin come?

Faster and faster the pages turned until, at last, Touya's eyes rested on the familiar characters which spelled Jin's name. As no two shinobi ever possessed the same name, Touya was sure he had found the page which referenced Jin's specific origins.

The layout of his tree was easy enough to follow. Looking from right to left starting with Jin's branch, Touya recognized the name of Omni (the former master of wind and Jin's predecessor), followed by Omni's former master in turn. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Still, there was something odd about the mapping which Touya could not quite put his icy finger on. Below Omni's name were several characters which had been scratched out by the author. They were quite difficult to make out, but it appeared to Touya as though they represented other names meant to sit on that particular branch. In fact, on closer inspection, each branch, on each tree, on every page bore these same scratched out markings. The only difference was that characters were different under each branch.

Touya's ice blue eyes narrowed as he brought the pages closer. Again, he focused on the markings beneath Omni's name. Although they had been greatly damaged, Touya thought they somehow looked familiar, as though he had seen or heard them somewhere before.

"The characters you are looking at are the names of Itsuko and Yoji." Koenma's voice had seemed to come out of nowhere and, indeed, startled the master of ice, so deep was his concentration. "They were the leaders of a small village located just outside the borders of this compound. They were good demons. I knew them quite well. They, Jin, are your parents."

!#$%^&*()

The demon prince looked forlorn as he said these words, as though he were struggling with memories he had hidden away for quite some time. Despite this new information, however, nothing had been cleared up as far as why the characters of Yoji and Itsuko had been removed so hastily from the manuscript, and why this phenomenon occurred on no other page but Jin's.

Koenma then spoke again in response to the confused silence, and it seemed as though each word pained him in the deepest part of his soul to say. "You already are aware that each shinobi master passes down his techniques to a single apprentice during the course of his life. While this practice is not uncommon in the world of psychics and you-ki masters, what made the shinobi unique was their unrelenting and unquestioning belief in destiny. From the very beginning the original shinobi masters believed that higher forces afforded them their amazing talents, and that these same higher powers would, in turn, lead them to their successors. For centuries they cultivated and refined their techniques for reading the messages hidden within the stars and planets, and eventually developed what they believed to be a solid method for finding their apprentices for millennia to come."

Silence remained as Koenma took a breath. While this was all very interesting, both Jin and Touya doubted that this was what pained the demon prince so deeply. But Koenma did not press on. It was as though he almost could not say the rest. Finally, the young demon's voice poured forth like a river, coming so fast that Jin and Touya had a rather difficult time following along.

"Because their predictions had continued to be correct and their work proved to be invaluable to the safety of the demon world, the Makai consulate decided to devote a portion of its resources to helping extend the predictions of the future shinobi masters. Thus, the department of shinobic prophecies was created."

The master of ice stared blankly at the now trembling Koenma. "So, you mean to tell us that the Makai government was in control of creating and interpreting the prophecies of the original shinobi founders? How is this possible?"

Koenma now had a look of panic in his eyes as he felt the anger and confusion begin to rise in the otherwise docile Touya. "We didn't make this arrangement with the original leaders. It was only after their deaths that we were able to convince the shinobi that the Makai government possessed greater resources than they could have ever imagined in the field of star analysis and prediction clarification! And for centuries we were right in our predictions! Everything was going fine until a young and hot headed demon made a mistake that cost hundreds of undeserving demons their lives."

"And just who was that bein' then?"

"Me, Jin. It was I who cast your prediction as the future master of wind. It is I that ordered the death of your family. . ."

!#$%^&*()

Koenma told them the rest so fast, as though it would hurt them less. He told them about how he had been ill trained in the arts of divinization and astrology, but how he had nonetheless been placed in charge of the department under his father's direct orders. When he made his final proclamation that Jin was to be the apprentice to Omni (the then master of wind), his findings had been checked and rechecked with no discrepancies. Still, somewhere deep inside himself, Koenma said he knew there was something he was missing. Something that had been overlooked. However, with no one saying anything to the contrary, how could he take back his prediction and risk loosing the confidence instilled in him by his future subjects?

As Koenma pressed on through his tale, he came to a piece of shinobi heritage which Jin and Touya had not been privileged enough to witness. According to shinobi law, when a new apprentice was discovered it was the duty of all the current shinobi masters to eliminate all other members of that child's family and village. This ensured that no future siblings would possess the same amount of skill and power, and that no other family member would come into the sect seeking revenge. By claiming that Jin was to be the successor to the wind master's throne, Koenma had essentially signed the death warrant for all members of the village in which Jin's parents lived.

"Please understand that I was trying to perform my job to the best of my abilities. It wasn't until much later in my career that I discovered a lost page to the prophecy I had been studying which led to your apprenticeship, Jin. Having realized my mistake, I sought to change the book which listed you as the next heir to the shinobi throne, and hide my mistake. However, the book was laced with an old power, one which had been created long before I was ever born. It would not allow me to correct what I had done, hence only leaving the black marks you see before you now. And please believe me when I say those spots are as black and dark as those that have been left on my soul."

Koenma stared down t his desk, tears streaming silently from his eyes. His tale now finished, all that was left in the room was the weight of what he had just revealed. Jin's family had been destroyed on his false orders, but what was more grave and humiliating was the knowledge that Jin had never been meant to be part of the shinobi sect. He had never been special like Touya.

It was this thought that suddenly snapped Jin back into reality. It was he who had been ordered to fetch Touya so that he could train under the then master of ice. Did this mean, too, that Touya's whole family had been slaughtered? He turned to his icy friend in order to offer his own apologies, but Touya held up one blue frosted hand to silence him before he began. Touya had been contemplating the same thing. However, the ice youkai came from a very specific type of demon warrior tribe, one which abused and tortured their young so as not to instill any type family bond or parental tie. In this way, Touya had never known his parents, and indeed did not feel sadness that they had been disposed of.

It was then that Koenma spoke again, evidently trying to get back to the matter he had contacted them for in the first place. "So, now you know. And while I am sure that you have some rather choice words for me at the moment, I hope that you will remember that we are on the verge of a Makai breakdown. I need your help desperately so that we can ensure the safety of the greater good. You must find it in your hearts to resurrect the shinobi."

Both Jin and Touya stared at each other. One question seemed to be floating through each of their minds in the same instant. However, it fell upon Jin to ask it. "Wait now. If I was never bein' meant ta be part a the shinobi in tha first place, how is it that I can be trainin' some poor youngster ta be blowin' their wind like mine?"

"Good question, Jin, and one that I knew would be coming my way. In essence it falls to you to correct my greatest failure. Jin, it is up to you to train the one who was meant to be in your place. The one who was truly meant to be. . . the master of wind.. ."

-Onwari-

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

OK…and…CUT! That's a rap people! Let's move out! Well, in essence that's the end of this shinobi tale. I guess it remains to be seen whether or not I will continue with another installment with this saga. I would like to see if Jin takes on the challenge of training the real master of wind, but that's really up to the speed of my imagination. All in all I think this was a good story and would like to know what you think. Should I continue on? Is there more to tell? I think so, but we shall see my fans…we shall see!

Love Always,

The-Sixth-Shinobi


End file.
